


fly like great birds

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Curses, Fanart, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...You know, Merlin,” Arthur said with a smirk, “I didn’t think it was possible, but it seems you are even more useless as a bird than you are a manservant.”</p><p>Merlin let out an indignant squawk and puffed out his feathers until he nearly doubled in size. And Arthur could only imagine the barrage of creative insults he would have been subjected to if Merlin currently had the ability to speak.</p><p>(Or the one where Merlin is cursed to be a bird by day, human by night, and Arthur tries not to be too concerned. </p><p>But he fails. Horribly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly like great birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlin_hols_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin_hols_mod/gifts).



> Season greetings to everyone at Merlin Holidays! The prompt I worked with was "By day Merlin is Arthur's hunting bird, by night he takes human form," and the kinks/tropes I tried to include were hurt/comfort, tenderness, animal transformation, magic-made-them-do-it, and a little bit of marking if you squint. I hope you enjoy! :]
> 
> Thanks to Bloodsongs, Crimsonswirls, Deminos, and Dom (shadowofrazia) for all their help. Title is from the story "The Wild Swans" by Hans Christian Anderson: _“Go out into the world and get your own living,” said the queen. “Fly like great birds, who have no voice.”_

“...You know, Merlin,” Arthur said with a smirk, “I didn’t think it was possible, but it seems you are even more useless as a bird than you are a manservant.”

Merlin let out an indignant squawk and puffed out his feathers until he nearly doubled in size. And Arthur could only imagine the barrage of creative insults he would have been subjected to if Merlin currently had the ability to speak.

***

Neither of them had to say a thing. They both knew they were running out of time. As the summer solstice quickly approached, the nights grew shorter and so did Merlin’s brief moments of humanity. Even though he claimed it didn’t hurt, each transformation seemed to take its toll on Merlin. Little by little, bit by bit, piece by piece, the line separating him from becoming a complete animal was being stripped away.

It infuriated Arthur that there was nothing he could do to stop it. He hated the idea of magic having so much power over someone. But mostly, he was terrified that he very may well lose Merlin in the end.

“I promise you I’ll fix this,” Arthur whispered. He didn’t even know if Merlin could hear him, or even understand what he was saying, but it had to be said. He held onto Merlin tightly, even as pale skin turned into black feathers as dark as night. “I promise you. Whatever it takes, I’ll do it.”

***

Arthur didn’t care that participating in a magical ritual went against everything his father stood for. He didn’t care that there was no guarantee it would actually work and the curse would be broken. He didn’t even care about the ridiculous crown the Druid leaders made him wear, nor how his arse was absolutely freezing in the chill of the early morning air.

All that mattered to him now that it was dawn and Merlin was still human. Human and whole in Arthur’s arms.

Arthur turned to watch the ascending sun, blinking his eyes against the light filtering through the leaves of the trees. Even as it approached its zenith in the sky, he was afraid it would be some sort of trick. If he looked back, Merlin would transform and be lost to him forever.

But then Arthur heard Merlin’s low chuckle, and felt warm lips brush against the shell of his ear.

“I’m still here, Arthur. I’m still here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not post my work anywhere else, especially Tumblr. Thank you! :)


End file.
